Violet Harmon
Violet Harmon is a main character in the first season of American Horror Story: Murder House, portrayed by Taissa Farmiga. Background Violet is the trouble teenage daughter of Ben and Vivien Harmon who is unhappy with her new life when she moves with her family to their new home in Los Angeles. Violet is portrayed as a sarcastic, intelligent and brave character. Throughout the season, Violet meets befriends new characters along with trying to deal with her suicidal thoughts and depression. She also has to deal with the thoughts of paranormal creatures being real when she starts to uncover the truth to the new house she lives in. Plot Violet is shown unhappy as she moves with her parents to a new house in Los Angeles after her Dad's affair with one of his students and feeling that they were in need of a fresh start. Violet soon warms up to the house when she hears about a murder/suicide that happen years earlier and is the one to encourage her parents to take it. Violet remains resentful towards her father after he cheated on their mother and therefore finds herself talking back at him often. Her father's therapy business continues after their move and he starts seeing his clients in the house. One of his clients includes Tate Langdon, a troubled teenager like herself, who experiences homicidal thoughts and discusses them with her father. Tate catches Violet cutting her wrists with a razor in the bathroom of the house and the two bond over their stories of their depression and messed up families. Violet confines to him about her parents affair and reveals that her mother had a pregnancy before that, that resulted in a stillborn. Later on in the series, Violet finds out that Tate was responsible for the deaths of 21 people in a school shooting at her new school in 1994, meaning that Tate is dead and a ghost. She also discovers that Tate was a previous tenant of the house which explains why she can only see him in the house (the same house where he died) and why his ghost appears there. For a period of time she is confused with her feelings for him and ends up overdosing on pills in a suicide and dies regardless of Tate's attempts to revive her. Violet is not at first aware of her death until she discovers that she cannot leave the house and Tate takes her under the house to reveal her dead body that he had hidden. Violet is overwhelmed with grief and confusion. Due to Violets new state of being, like Tate, she can not leave the house. She continues her relationship with him while pretending to her parents that she is still alive. During the series she also discovers her mothers pregnancy and is soon shocked to find that one of the twins her mother is having, does not belong to Ben, meaning that Vivien was raped by someone she thought was Ben. The rapist is soon revealed as Tate, after Vivien dies from giving birth to the twins. Tate explains that he was trying to create a baby for one of the other ghosts in the house that misses her own that was previously murdered years ago.. Violet also discovers that Tate murdered the couple that previously lived in the house. Violet soon grows a hatred for Tate and everything he has done and tells him that despite their once love, she cannot be around him anymore. She tells him to go away. While she cries from her emotional breakup, her now ghost mother comes and comforts her. Violet's father Ben, now remains the only surviving member in the family along with one of the twins that Vivien gave birth to. The other had died during birth and was now a ghost in the house. Violet and her mother urge Ben to leave the house with the baby but while Ben tries to escape, he is hung by ghosts in the house, making his death look like a suicide. Constance, their neighbor and Tate's mother takes the baby and raises it as her own. Violet and her parents and now all dead in the house along with their newborn baby. They begin scaring away people that move into the house in order to keep them safe as they know of all the deadly powers of the house. The family are all last seen decorating a Christmas tree together with their also dead maid Moira who died years ago and they are all at peace. Violet looks out the window and sees Tate and her smile fades. Tate is heard talking to another dead ghost in the house, Hayden, that even though he was banished by the Harmons he willl wait for Violet to forgive him, even if it takes forever because now they are all immortal and have all the time in the world.